


sin so thick you can't see the stars

by queenofteacups



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofteacups/pseuds/queenofteacups
Summary: When the Rebellion gets wind that the Black Sun, a crime syndicate located on Mustafar, has information regarding a First Order base, Leia sends Poe and Rey to infiltrate the Black Sun as an infamous mercenary couple.





	1. glimmer in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstlairde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/gifts).



> First off, major thanks to evaceratops and naberiie for helping me with the plot, helping me with the world building, and deciding if x, y, and z were too crazy for the Force (it wasn't).
> 
> Thank you biocupquake for being the most amazing friend, for looking over the outline for this fic and assuring me it was good, and for helping me nail down characterization and relationship details.
> 
> Thank you to hanorganaas for being the best cheerleader and friend a girl could have, and for always supporting me.
> 
> And thank you, most of all, Ant (burnthefirstorder/angstyteenagetrash) for prompting this fic for thedamereynetwork's secret santa, and for pulling me into this ship to begin with. I hope you enjoy it, babes!
> 
> Fic title and chapter titles are from the Ruelle song "Up in Flames"
> 
> [contains spoilers for the Last Jedi]

Poe doesn't mean to watch, he's suppose to be focusing on his new X-Wing as he and Beebee-Ate add more modifications that necessary, but the spectacle is too awe-inspiring to ignore.

 

Rey sits cross-legged on the cool beach outside, one arm stretched out toward the ocean; above her, the sky churns into a gray maelstrom, signalling the arrival of yet another afternoon shower.

 

But the sight that is the most breathtaking is the group of rocks, some the size of pebbles, others not, floating around her, caught up in a gravitational pull.

 

“[Friend-Rey is strong,]” Beebee-Ate comments with a series of chirps. Poe looks down to see that the droid, too, has abandoned the X-Wing in favor of watching Rey.

 

“Yeah, yeah she is, buddy.” Poe agrees. Seeing the Force in action has become more of a regular occurrence,  since both Rey and Finn have it, but still... it's one helluva sight.

 

“[Bantha Poodo-Ren won't know what hit him.]” Beebee-Ate says matter-of-factly. Poe starts to admonish it for the crude language, but can't find it in him since he’s called Ren far worse.

 

Poe’s commlink beeps, and he clicks it on. “Dameron,” he says by way of greeting.

 

“ _ Commander, report to my office immediately. Tico and Ardellian will be there, too. _ ” says General Organa, and there's an edge to her voice, a kind of fire, that tells him there's a mission.

 

Poe glances toward Rey as he voices his next question, “What about Rey?”

 

There's a moment's hesitation, and then Leia replies: “ _ It’s just you, Tico, and Ardellian, Commander _ .”

 

Poe nods, then remembers she can't see him since it's not a visual link. “Yes, General. We’ll be right there.” The comm clicks off, and Poe looks down at Beebee-Ate. “Come on, buddy. Leia wants to see us.”

 

“[Trouble?]”

 

“Probably,” Poe admits, tossing away his grease stained gloves. Beebee-Ate emits a low whir that sounds like a mixture of trepidation and excitement.

 

Together, they abandon the hanger, stopping briefly at the low archway that leads to the labyrinth of hallways in the recently renovated catacombs, for Poe to spare one final glance at Rey.

 

She’s not meditating anymore; now she stands with her head thrown back in a joyous laugh, arms outstretched as the first sheets of rain begin to fall.

 

Poe smiles softly; in the past  six months, they’ve hopped from planet to planet, each with their own curious set of climates and terrains, and everytime, Rey observes them in wonder and awe, like greens and blues are as magical as witnessing a man or woman move things with their mind. 

 

Fourteen years, Poe thinks wearily, alone in a sea of sand, fighting against thugs and having to scavenge for food. Just thinking about it makes his stomach twist into knots. 

 

“[Friend-Poe, Hero-Leia will not be happy if we’re late!]” Beebee-Ate chirps, bringing Poe’s thoughts back to the here and now, away from the sea of emotions he couldn't articulate yet for Rey.

 

“Yeah, I know. Let's go.”

 

As he steps out of the hanger, he misses Rey turning to watch them leave, a curious expression on her face.

✧✧✧ 

 

Finn and Rose are waiting outside Leia’s office, all personal space gone between them as they hold hands, foreheads pressed together. Poe looks away, not wanting to intrude, and has to stop himself from automatically going to reach for his necklace.

 

Beebee-Ate chirps a hello, and the two quickly part, matching smiles on their faces. “Commander Dameron,” Rose says seriously.

 

“Sargent Tico, Captain Ardellian.” He nods at both of them, and then he grins and pulls them into a hug. “We’ve missed you, how’d the mission to Corellia go?”

 

Finn grins bright when Poe pulls away; “The Rebellion now has support from the Corellian rebel cells, thanks to my parents.” Finn’s smile turns whistful for a second, but it lasts only a second before his expression grows serious once more. “They didn't have anything to trade, though. The First Order left the planet bare of medical supplies and weapons. Destroyed all the factories, too.”

 

Poe exhales slowly. That isn't the news he wanted to hear; everywhere they looked for help had already been shelled out by the First Order, or even more troubling, the people there just didn't want to help.

 

Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, since it seemed like wherever the Rebellion went, death followed.

 

( _ Maybe it's not the Rebellion _ , a voice whispers in the back of his head,  _ maybe it's you _ .)

 

“Maybe whatever the General called us in for will bring some good news,” Rose prompts, bumping shoulders with Poe. He simply nods, not trusting his voice to work as his mind automatically scrolls through the names of everyone who's died on his orders, and some of the ones who died by sacrifice, or just by the cruel twist of fate.

 

The door to General Organa’s office snaps open with a breath of air, and the four of them walk in.

 

Leia’s sitting in the chair behind her desk, wearing plain, gray robes with a high neck collar.  Her hair is still done up in an Alderaanian mourning braid, same as Rey’s, who has kept hers up since after Crait. It wasn't until late one night when he found her doing repairs on the Falcon, half a bottle into Corellian ale, that Poe discovered why Rey had taken up the hairstyle: for the loss of her father, her uncle, and her brother.

 

For the same reason Leia wears hers.

 

“Poe, Finn, Rose.” Leia says by way of greeting. They nod to her, one at a time, and then she cuts to the chase: “We’ve received intel from an anonymous source that the First Order is receiving help from the crime syndicate known as the Black Sun.”

 

“Anonymous?” Rose repeats. “How do we know it's not a trap?”

 

Leia smiles thinly. “I had a splicer do some research into the intel... everything came up positive.”

 

“Why is the Black Sun helping the First Order?” Finn asks, folding his arms. “I thought the smugglers and syndicates made it their mission to remain neutral?”

 

“Most likely, they were bought out.” Leia answers. “The First Order is gaining more and more support with every passing day...they have more than enough credits to throw around to turn the tide for their favor.”

 

_ Not to mention support from Imperial sympathizers,  _ Poe thinks bitterly,  _ and ignorance on the galaxy’s behalf. _

 

“What supplies are they selling to the First Order?” Poe asks.

 

“Weapons, for the most part. They're also in the process of moving a medical frigate from the Clone Wars in the outer rim...which is why I need the two of you,” Leia fixes Finn and Rose with a stare. “The two of you are to get that frigate and bring it back. You will find a data pack aboard your shuttle.”

 

“We’ll get it,” Finn confirms, his shoulders back, wearing a thin smile of determination. Rose nods in agreement, and the couple leaves the office to prepare for their own mission. 

 

Beebee-Ate asks if it can join them, and Poe agrees. Beebee-Ate chirps excitedly and rolls out of the room, leaving the three alone.

 

Leia fixes Poe with a stare, and the look in her eyes tells him he’s not going to like this assignment.

 

The door to Leia’s office hisses open again: Poe turns around to see Rey walk in, dressed in new, dry clothes. Her dark hair frames her face, damp and wavy, and when she gives Poe a smile, the whole world slows to a stop and his entire mind goes blank.

 

“Rey,” Leia says, voice soft in a way that she reserves for her daughter, but then the authority returns to her voice. “Your mission will be more challenging than a regular heist. The two of you will be infiltrating the Black Sun from the inside, posing as Jaina Rook and Jag Orade, a Mandalorian couple infamous for their skill in mercenary work.”

 

“Why are we infiltrating the Black Sun?” Poe asks, ignoring the flutter in his chest at the word “couple.”

 

“The same anonymous source gave us this intel,” Leia presses a button on her desk, and a holographic read out appears before them. Rey stills besides him, and Poe takes an unconscious step forward.

 

There must be a hundred different weapons on this list, all up for auction. Poe’s mind races as he reads through the list; this could certainly give them the punch they needed against the First Order.

 

“Are we just stealing weapons,” Rey says, fixing her mother with a skeptical look. “Or is there more to it?”

 

“The same source says that one of the members of the Black Sun provides the First Order with ammunitions and medical supplies…and has information regarding one of the First Order’s bases.”

 

The air shifted in the room as the gravitas of the situation settled on Rey and Poe.

 

“That's a lot of ships we could steal,” Poe comments. 

“And a good blow to the First Order,” Rey adds, an edge to her voice that Poe hasn't heard before. He turns to her and is surprised to see fire blazing in her eyes.

 

“Exactly,” Leia agrees, with whom Poe can't tell. “Which is why the two of you will be leaving for the Black Sun within the hour. You will have minimum contact with the Rebellion, and you will be given a shuttle that isn't as easily recognizable as the Falcon. Data packets, clothes, and weapons have already been placed aboard. Dismissed.”

 

Rey nods, and leaves for the door, stopping only when she realizes Poe isn't behind her. “Poe?”

 

“I'll be there in a second,” Poe promises her. Her hazel eyes meet his brown ones, and a moment that feels like an eternity passes between them. Poe has the uncomfortable feeling that Rey knows exactly what is on his mind, and he isn't even sure if that's because of the Force, or something else.

 

At last, she nods and exits the room.

 

“Having any doubts, Commander?” Leia asks, a wan smile on her face.

 

“A few,” Poe confirms. “Do you think it's such a good idea for me to go on a mission with such high stakes?”

 

Leia sighs and stands. “This is about Crait, isn't it?”

 

“It's about everything, General. I try not to think about the blood on my hands because...because it's for the good of the galaxy, but…but now I've got blood on my hands because I got  _ cocky _ . Rose’s sister was on that bomber, my entire squadron. My  _ friends _ .”

 

Poe hangs his head, unable to go on any further.

 

A hand lands on his shoulder, and a sense of calm washes over him. He looks up to see Leia smiling sadly at him.

 

“You karked up, Poe. Lives were lost, yes. Mistakes were made. But now I need you to take that pain and regret and keep a tight hold on it. Use it to make sure that it never happens again.”

 

Poe swallows hard. “The stories never said anything about this.”

 

“Stories are meant to inspire and bring hope. Stories of your heroes failing…well, they usually stay in the shadows.” Leia replies.

 

Poe nods, and fixes Leia with a steely gaze. “I'll get us that info, Leia. I swear it.” Silently, he added,  _ I swear I'll get it right, repair some of the bad I did. _

 

“I know you will, Poe.”

✧✧✧ 

 

The shuttle was an old, repainted U-Wing. It was painted black, with orange lines running up and down the body. It was one of the most beautiful ships he’d seen.

 

Someone claps him on the back, and he smiles before turning. “Hey, Buddy.”

 

Finn smiles, but it's a forced one. He steps closer to Poe, and says in a low voice. “Rey told me you're going undercover with the Black Sun. Those are some of the worst criminals in the galaxy, they’ll sell you out just to get a quick credit.”

 

“Charming,” Poe cracks.

 

Finn sighs, dropping his gaze for a moment. Poe knows he wants him to take this seriously, or at least act like he is, but right now feigning bravdo is the only thing keeping him from tearing his hair out.

 

“Just don't die out there, okay?” Finn says, and then he embraces Poe in a tight hug. Poe pats him gently on the shoulder.

 

“Be careful, too. And watch out for my droid, alright?”

 

Finn pulls away, grinning. “I think Beebee-Ate will be the one doing the watching out, but I will.”

 

Poe smiles; maybe Beebee won't get into too much trouble with Finn and Rose. 

 

“Rose is waiting for you,” Rey says, appearing at Poe’s side. Her hair is pulled back into a braid, now, Poe notices. “Your ship's all ready.”

 

“It's go time, then.” Finn says, and he hugs Rey. “May the Force be with you.”

 

“May the Force be with you,” Rey replies. Poe looks away, allowing the two to have their moment. They share a bond he couldn't begin to understand, and it isn't one he wishes to intrude on.

 

Once they've finished their conversation, Finn bids Rey and Poe goodbye one last time, and then he's running over back to Rose, Beebee-Ate and their ship. Beebee catches sight of Poe and Rey, and raises a small metal arm and waves at them.

 

Rey laughs and waves back, and Poe calls out, “Be good this time, buddy. I don't want to hear any stories of you stealing ships with splicers.”

 

He hears the indignant response from across the hanger. Rey moves inside the U-Wing, and after another wave, Poe goes to follow her.

 

The door hissed behind them, and Poe moves to the cockpit. Rey follows, depositing herself in the co-pilot seat.

 

“So, where is the Black Sun located?” Rey asks as Poe readies the ship for take off.

 

“Mustafar,” he answers. “Odd planet to set up shop at, but it's out of the way, and most people avoid going there-” he stops, realizing Rey has stilled in the seat beside him, face ashened.

 

“Hey,” he whispers, placing his hand on his. “You okay?”

 

Rey doesn't answer immediately, looking as if she’s somewhere else entirely. Poe squeezes her hand, trying to keep his worry at bay, and failing miserably.

 

“What?” Rey asks, breaking out of whatever trance she’s in. “Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just...nerves.” She smiles tightly, and then in a more cheerful tone, she points at the controls. “Ready?”

 

Poe nods, managing a smile. “Ready,” he confirms, and readies himself at the controls. In a few moments, gray clouds turn to inky nothingness, and then into the sharp blue and white maelstrom of hyperspace.


	2. only shadows there dwell where we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Poe arrive at Mustafar to meet with a crime family; Rey has nightmares from a time long past.

_All she can smell is ash and smoke; waves of heat beat against her face and cloak. She feels pain, sharp and dull and all consuming, but it's not her own pain: it's the pain of hundreds of souls, lost or broken. It stirs the rage building up inside her, pure unadulterated hate directed towards....towards....  
  
The door in front of her swooshes open, and she steps into the room. A group of people stand in front of a holotable - Seppies, an angry voice that isn't her own whispers - and one turns to greet her...  
  
Her lightsaber ignites with a snap-hiss, and she whirls into action, the pale blue blade knifing through the air. It slices down the Separatists (the traitors who killed and killed and killed) one by one. She feels a wild, maddening feeling of triumph. A feeling which is quickly followed by the lurching of her stomach, and shame. Tears blur her vision as she switches off the lightsaber, and flees from the room into a corridor.  
  
She can see a doorway leading to the outside world, all fiery reds and oranges and dark blacks and browns. She goes into a run, desperate to escape, but she stumbles and hits the ground.The world around her begins to crumble feeling only a darkness, that is overwhelming and suffocating. Rey thinks this must be what death feels like. She hears a woman whispering something from far away, about a broken heart, and then everything is drowned out by deep, mechanical breathing...._  
  
✧✧✧  
  
Rey's eyes snap open, and instead of reds and oranges, all she sees is the calming blue and white sea of hyperspace.  
  
She leans forward quickly, her hand going to her waist where her lightsaber usually hangs. It's her new one, not the Skywalker lightsaber...  
  
"Morning, sunshine. Caf?"  
  
Rey twists in her seat to see Poe standing behind her with a smile on his face and one cup of caf held out to her in one hand as he takes a sip out of the second.  
  
Noticing the ashen look on her face, and the way her chest still rose and fell rapidly, Poe pauses and lowers his cup. "Rey, are you alright?"  
  
She bites her lip, mildly tempted to wave away his concern, and keep the nightmare a secret. But it terrified her, and all she wants is for someone to look at her and tell her she isn't a monster. Perhaps that's selfish of her, but at the moment she doesn't care.  
  
"It was a nightmare," she begins with a bit of uncertainty. Poe moves to sit in the pilot's seat, sitting on the edge to face her. She sits in the same position, except she sits in a way that her legs wont bump into him.  
  
"What about?" Poe asks softly, handing her the cup of caf. Rey takes it gratefully, appreciating how the cup warms her hands.  
  
Rey stares at the spinning caf in her cup, thinking of the savage way she'd cut through those beings, how quick and gracelessly they'd dropped to the ground. How, for a brief moment, she'd enjoyed it.  
  
"Me," she answers finally, still staring at the caf. "I think, anyway. I was...I killed people, Poe. Slaughtered them, right where they stood. I couldn't stop myself." She stops to take a shuddering breath with tears blurring her vision. "They were monsters, they killed men, but...but I was, too."  
  
She can't bring herself to look up. Rey is too afraid to see the look of disappointment or fear or - worst of all - loathing in Poe's eyes.  
  
She hears a shuffling noise, followed by the clink of a cup. Then a hand lands on her arm, warm and large, and is followed by a soft and breathy "hey".  
  
Rey forces herself to look up and finds Poe right beside her. His warm brown eyes boring into hers; his expression is soft and warm and kind. She can feel her heart seizing at the sight of him. He's so beautiful and good and wonderful, and she doesn't deserve him.  
  
But here he is, sitting in front of her, still beside her after everything. He is one of the few constants in her life.  
  
"You are not a monster, Rey. You are good and kind, and there is no way in hell you could ever become someone like -" he comes to a dead stop. He realizes it is too late where his sentence was going.  
  
"Like my brother," Rey finishes for him. "And my grandfather, you can say it. It's true, after all. They were good once, too. What if I cross that line? What if I hurt everyone I love? I couldn't live with myself, Poe. I couldn't."  
  
Poe's hand slides down from her arm to the cup in her hands. He takes it gently from her, replaces it quickly with his hand once he's disposed of the cup.  
  
"Ben fell, that's true. So did Anakin Skywalker. But you are not your family. You control your destiny, Rey. You and only you, not some kriffed up family legacy."  
  
The weight on her shoulders lessens. The darkness around her heart fades, and it takes everything she has not to lean forward and capture his lips with her own, to thank him for everything she can't voice.  
  
Instead, she swallows and squeezes his hand. For now, that seems to be enough. Poe appears to understand because his lips turn into a smile.  
  
The ship shudders, and the view snaps back to the inky black of space. Up ahead is Mustafar. The surface is full of ashy blacks, with blazing, craggy lines of fiery orange.  
  
Rey's stomach twists as the Force goes cold, like it's stilled around her. Her mouth goes dry, and she hears a voice whisper, almost like an echo, _"it's where Jedi go to die."_  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," Rey whispers, as Poe maneuvers their shuttle towards the hellish surface.  
  
Poe spares her a worried glance, but quickly reconcerns himself with their descent. They break through darkened clouds. Rey soon realizes they are smoke and fumes, as they skim over the surface. It's all dark blues and reds down on the surface, and Rey spies droids tending to the lava.  
  
Up ahead, there's a suspended platform that connects to a series of other platforms. In the center of it all, is a giant sphere; half of it is build from transparisteel, giving her a good glimpse at the city inside. Ships fly to and fro the various platforms, either taking off or just landing.  
  
"Welcome to the underworld of the galaxy," Poe mutters.  
  
Poe steers the shuttle onto one of the empty platforms, steering it to land gracefully. As he starts the post flight checks, Rey removes herself from her seat to get dressed in Jaina's armor.  
  
A few minutes (and a lot of swearing) later, Rey's managed to get all of the armor on. It's a lot lighter than she expected. She unexpectedly likes the silver and blues in the design. It's calm, cool....just like Jaina is suppose to be.  
  
As Poe changes into Jag's armor, Rey grabs her twin WESTAR-35 blasters. She slips them into her holsters.  
  
It feels like yesterday Han was handing her a blaster on Takodana, but really, it was a lifetime ago. She didn't know who she was then. Nor did she know her family legacy. Sometimes she wonders if Han guessed he was standing next to his daughter...  
  
"I already miss my flight suit," Poe remarks, padding back to her.  
  
Rey clears her throat, forcing away the painful memories. She looks up and feels her mouth drop. In contrast to her silvers and blues, Poe's - Jag's - armor was all scarlet and inky black, fitting snugly on its new owner. He is totally oblivious to her stare.  
  
As she closes her mouth, he turns to face her, soon catching something in her expression. "Did I put the armor on wrong again?" Poe asks, worried.  
  
Rey laughs as she answers, "No, just different."  
  
Poe mouths "ah" and grabs his own pair of blasters. Turns to her, his expression more serious than she'd ever seen it. "You remember the plan, right?"  
  
They'd gone over the plan multiple times since leaving base. It is to the point that Rey was certain if she ever lost her memory, the plan would be the only thing she could remember.  
  
"We go in and meet the Black Sun's boss, and his family. We already have a meeting set up, but he likes visitors to be early. We'll most likely have to showcase our abilities to prove we're the real deal." Rey lists off. "Anything else?"  
  
"Actually, yeah...we never talked about our covers...." Poe trails off, shifting his weight. He is looking everywhere but her face.  
  
"You mean how affectionate we'll have to be," Rey says. It's a statement, not a question. "We will be as affectionate as needed, yeah?"  
  
"Right," Poe agrees with a nod. "I just...if you're not comfortable-"  
  
"Are you not comfortable?" Rey asks, suddenly worried.  
  
"Well, I - it's just -" Poe groans. "It's just...weird. Not, like, bad weird, just..."  
  
Rey places a hand over his heart. She unconsciously sends out calming messages toward him through the Force, feeling the tension start to slip away. "I understand, alright? Regardless of what happens, nothing will change between us. And I'm comfortable as long as you are, too."  
  
Poe's warm eyes burn into hers for a moment. Rey realizes abruptly she hasn't dropped her hand from his chest yet. "Okay, good."  
  
Rey forces a smile and, with a quick intake of breath, she reaches up and kisses his cheek. When she pulls away, his eyes are wide and his expression open. She forces herself to look away to pick up her helmet, and hit the button that releases the clamps on the ramp.  
  
It slides open with a hiss. With another quick breath, Rey descends it with her helmet on.  
  
✧✧✧  
  
The market is not at all what Rey was expecting. Kiosks are set up with beings of various origins offering stolen goods such as identification cards, thermal detonators, and blasters. Most of the merchants smile at passersby, and don't spare on niceties.  
  
The air is sweltering, leaving her undershirt stuck to her skin from sweat. The inside of her helmet has already developed a funk.  
  
"Up ahead," Poe notes, inclining his head toward an alcove with a round table in the center. At the head of the table sits a man with weathered skin and an impressive auburn beard. Rey knows him to be Viktor Fel, head of the Black Sun. He rose to power shortly after the last head died under mysterious circumstances.  
  
Sitting beside him is a gaudy looking Twi'Lek with pink skin. Her sharp grey eyes sweep back and forth, as if analyzing her surroundings. Chains upon chains of jewels hang from Charleena Fel's neck, wearing a dress more complicated than anything Rey has seen her grandmother wear in holophotos.  
  
The only other two in the alcove is the Cathar, Fane Talon - who stands sharp and precise, his hand on his blaster, ready to protect his boss at a moment's notice.Finally, there isa young Torgruta Rey doesn't recognize from their data packets standing amongst the group.  
  
"Ready?" Rey asks him. She can feel his nervousness through the Force. It's like a scrap of metal in the sand: impossible to ignore.  
  
"Yeah," Poe says, his voice distorted from the apparatus in his helmet. "You?"  
  
Rey answers by moving swiftly through the crowd and toward the group of criminals.  
  
She hears Poe swear behind her, sensing him catching up with her just as she reaches the alcove.  
  
Fane tenses, eyeing her and Poe suspiciously, but Viktor smiles. "Thirty minutes early, not bad, not bad at all. You are Jag Orade and Jaina Rook, yes?"  
  
"Yes," Rey says without hesitation, and removes her helmet for emphasis. "Would you like to see our identification cards?"  
  
"Yes," Fane snaps before his boss can answer for him. He reaches out a hand and Rey coolly hands him her identification , before reaching for Poe's to hand it off as well. The Cathar studies the cards for a moment. He searches for evidence of tampering, but doesn't find any so he hands the cards back.  
  
"Content?" Viktor asks Fane with an eyebrow raised. The Cathar straightens his shoulders and looks back out to the sea of people outside without comment.  
  
"Sorry for him, he doesn't like strangers." Viktor says, standing up to shake Rey and Poe's hands. "I, however, love them. Please, sit! Kess can move, won't you?"  
  
The Togruta huffs as they stand, crossing over to the wall so he lean against it. Poe automatically reaches to pull out a chair for Rey, but she declines it in favor of the already pulled out seat Kess had vacated.  
  
"So, you are Jag and Jaina. Honestly, when we received your message, we were surprised two such.....esteemed mercenaries would give us the light of day."  
  
"Our last op went south thanks to bad intel," Poe replies smoothly. "We wanted a boss we could trust, and a change of scenery. Your name popped up."  
  
Viktor smiles like a Nabooian vulture, "I'm honored to be considered," he says, sliding his gaze from Poe to Rey. His gaze is unnerving, and his blue eyes are as sharp as glaciers. "Alas, I'm afraid I have no use for mercs at the moment. What I need...is a pilot."  
  
Poe glances at Rey before replying, "A pilot for what?"  
  
"Podracing," Charleena pipes up. There's a lilt to her voice Rey's never heard before. "We got a race this weekend, and our star racer got himself blown up."  
  
"Racing?" Rey asks, swallowing uncomfortably at how easily they discussed this recently deceased star racer of theirs and how comfortable they were at replacing him.  
  
"No, no, Jaymes got himself in a bit of trouble with a spice dealer, found himself on the wrong end of a thermal detonator for it." Charleena answers before grabbing a fruit from her husband's plate and popping it into her mouth.  
  
"And now we're down a racer," Viktor finishes, spreading his hands. "So, unless one of you happen to be a star pilot, I'm afraid we have no use for you."  
  
"Well, actually-" Poe begins, but Rey quickly interrupts him.  
  
"Actually, I happen to be an experienced podracer myself. Back on my homeworld, it's a very popular sport."  
  
Viktor's eyes widen, as Charleena let's out an impressed chuckle.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned. The two of you are quite the catch." Charleena says.  
  
"Yeah," Poe replies, his voice thick with barely concealed frustration. "Yeah, we are."  
  
Fane leans in to whisper something to Viktor. His expression turns from gleeful to sour in an instant. When he turns back to Rey and Poe, he gives them a charming smile. "I'm afraid I've another engagement to get to with another client in a few moments, so I'll make this short: I'll send Kess to come fetch you in the morning, and you can show me your podracing skills. Depending on how that goes, we can discuss your future with me, and your price."  
  
Thank the stars, Rey thinks.  
  
"Can't wait," Rey says sincerely as she stands. Poe follows suit, looking far more reluctant than her. "We'll see you in the morning."  
  
As soon as they're out of eye and earshot, Poe rounds on her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting us in with the Black Sun," Rey answers without blinking. "It was podracing or no intel-"  
  
"Forget the intel," Poe says fiercely. "Do you have any idea how dangerous podracing is?"  
  
"It can't be any more dangerous than piloting a ship," Rey retorts. "I've seen races on the holonet, Poe. I know they're dangerous, but it's our only chance."  
  
Poe looks like he'd very much like to tear at his own hair. "Rey, it's nearly impossible for a human to survive and win a podrace, and I'm pretty sure Fel wants a victory."  
  
Rey fixes him with a glare, "Would you rather the First Order be a step ahead of us again? The Resistance died on Crait, we were lucky to find allies anywhere to pull the Rebellion together. This - here - is our shot at getting ahead."  
  
"And if you get killed?" Poe snaps. "What then?"  
  
"Plenty of people have died already to get us to where we are now," Rey replied softly. "If the next person has to be me, then so be it."  
  
Poe's steely resolve crumbles then. Through the Force, she can feel his sorrow, desperation, and panic. He can't lose anyone else.  
  
Rey can't let anyone else die, either. But looking at his pained expression, heartbroken and desperate, like he's lost at sea, is too much for her. So she turns away and marches back in the direction of their shuttle.


End file.
